The present disclosure relates generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD) frame assembly for an electronic display and, more particularly, to methods for securing a display cell to a frame.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), commonly appear in many different electronic devices, such as televisions, computers, and phones. LCDs portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer, or cell, within pixels of varying color. The cell may include a thin-film transistor layer and a color filter layer. A display driver for the LCD produces images on the display by adjusting the image signal supplied to each pixel across the display. The brightness of an LCD depends on the amount of light provided by a light source within a backlight assembly. As the backlight assembly provides more light, the brightness of the LCD increases. Optical layers (e.g., reflectors, polarizers) of the backlight assembly may affect qualities of the light through the cell.
A frame may support the cell and protect at least part of the cell and backlight assembly. In certain displays, a frame coupled to the backlight assembly and optical layers may be subsequently joined to the cell. Unfortunately, gaps between the frame and the cell due to the assembly method and manufacturing tolerances may increase the bulk of the display. Additionally, image data may not be displayed over gaps, reducing an active area of the display.